<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amore impacciato by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547863">Amore impacciato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sognatrice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna e Chrome sono due ragazzini imbarazzati alle prese con la loro prima volta.<br/>Scritta sentendo: BENJEN &amp; DFRC - For You | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U3c53qUHoo.<br/>Scritta per il p0rnfest:<br/>AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest:<br/>KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Chrome Dokuro/Tsunayoshi Sawada, imbarazzo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome Dokuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sognatrice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amore impacciato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amore impacciato</p><p> </p><p>Chrome si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Tsunayoshi.</p><p>“Anche tu mi piaci, Bosshu” sussurrò.</p><p>Sawada sgranò gli occhi, le iridi color nocciola liquide brillavano di caldi riflessi aranciati.</p><p>“Da-Davvero?” chiese, congiungendo le mani al petto.</p><p>Chrome fece un paio di passi indietro, si passò le mani sulla minigonna ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti.</p><p>“Sì” sussurrò, aprendo la bocca ad o.</p><p>Tsuna sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, incassò il capo tra le spalle e si sfissò i piedi. “Però io non sono figo come Mukuro” mormorò.</p><p>Chrome si piegò in avanti, prendendogli la mano nella propria e lo trasse a sé.</p><p>“Sei dolce” soffiò con voce inudibile.</p><p>- Tu ascolti la mia voce. Mukuro-sama, invece, deve ancora imparare quanto posso essere decisa. Sono silenziosa, è vero. Ho perso gli organi e sembro delicata, anche questo è un dato di fatto. Però sono una guerriera! Lo dimostrerò. Riuscirò a tenermi in vita con le mie sole forze.</p><p>Tu, invece, Boss, sai quanto si può essere forti anche quando si è silenziosi ed incompresi - pensò.</p><p>“Tu mi piaci davvero, e vorrei dimostrartelo.</p><p>Sai, siamo ragazzi delle medie e molti alla nostra età… ecco…”. Iniziò Tsuna, massaggiandosi il collo.</p><p>- Iiiiih! Come mi è venuto in mente di cominciare questo discorso! Ora sicuramente mi prenderà per un pervertito e scapperà via – si rimproverò.</p><p>“Anche io… voglio…” soffiò Chrome. Ticchettò le punte delle scarpe tra loro, guardandosi i piedi, ed intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena. “Mi piaci davvero tanto”. La sua voce era appena percettibile.</p><p>“Mi piaci tantissimo anche tu”. Ammise Tsuna.</p><p>Chrome ondeggiò avanti e indietro, rimanendo ferma sul posto a gambe unite.</p><p>Tsuna iniziò a spogliarsi, inciampò nei propri pantaloni e con un gemito, cadde a faccia in giù. Chrome sgranò l’occhio sano, l’altro era coperto da una benda.</p><p>S’inginocchiò e con un basso mugolio, simile al tubare di una colomba, lo aiutò a sedersi.</p><p>Tsuna ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliando le ciocche larghe tre dita.</p><p>“Scusa” esalò.</p><p>Chrome negò con il capo e gli posò un bacio sulla testa. Lo aiutò a spogliarsi del tutto, Tsuna avvertì un brivido mentre lo aiutava a sfilare i boxer azzurri con disegnate delle nuvolette bianche.</p><p>- Iiiiih! Tutto questo è così imbarazzante!</p><p>Però non è l’inferno. Lei è così gentile – pensò Tsuna, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Chrome gli accarezzò la mano con la propria e Tsuna ricambiò il favore, aiutandola spogliarsi. Le sfilò le lunghe calze e le guardò ondeggiare.</p><p>Chrome ridacchiò, guardandolo giocarci.</p><p>Tsuna sfiorò la gamba di Chrome e ritirò la mano, con le dita tremanti, respirando affannosamente.</p><p>Chrome si sporse in avanti, arrossendo a sua volta e prese la mano di lui, portandosela sulla coscia.</p><p>Sawada accarezzò la pelle di lei e risalì fino a sotto la sua gonnellina a pieghe. Ritornò a spogliarla, lasciandola completamente ignuda.</p><p>Entrambi erano seduti sul pavimento della cameretta di Tsunayoshi.</p><p>Sawada si mordicchiò un labbro.</p><p>Con una mano sfiorò il seno minuto di Dokuro. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli fischiavano le orecchie.</p><p>Entrambi deglutivano spesso, abbassavano lo sguardo o tremavano appena.</p><p>Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e schioccò un bacio sulle labbra di Chrome, a stampo.</p><p>Chrome gli sorrise e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo.</p><p>- Non so bene come si faccia, ma devo provare – pensò Sawada, facendosela sedere sulle gambe. “Posso?” domandò, sfiorandole il pube, dove c’erano dei radi peletti violetti, dalle sfumature blu.</p><p>Chrome annuì vigorosamente.</p><p>Tsuna continuò ad accarezzarla, a tentoni le infilò l’indice nell’intimità. Trasalì a sua volta, sentendo lei sobbalzare.</p><p>- Ok, non devo avere paura, o rovinerò tutto – si richiamò. Entrò con altre due dita, la giovane era umida e leggermente stretta. Continuò a muoversi, mentre Chrome articolava dei gemiti di piacere.</p><p>Tsuna era completamente rosso in volto, sudato e accaldato. Si sentiva umidiccio e gli girava la testa.</p><p>Chrome gli posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca, lui andò più a fondo possibile, mosse ancora un po’ le dita e ritirò la mano. Chrome si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.</p><p>Tsuna le sorrise. Venne e lanciò uno strilletto, vedendo che si era sporcato di sperma.</p><p>Chrome lo guardò confusa e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.</p><p>“Ci laviamo?” propose.</p><p>Tsuna annuì.</p><p>“Fo-forse è meglio…” esalò.</p><p>- Meno male che mamma non c’è. L’ho invitata proprio oggi perché sapevo che avrei avuto la casa libera.</p><p>Che imbarazzo! – pensò.</p><p>“Ti lavo la schiena”. Propose Chrome con un filo di voce.</p><p>Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, sorridendole grato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>